Bath
by MayaKills
Summary: This is a request from a friend ArtisticMind3. After breaking his wrist Zoro had been skipping his bath. Nami being fed up with the smell gets Sanji to force wash Zoro where things get a little steamy and it's not because of the warm water ;) Seme Sanji Uke Zoro rated M for sexy time


**Maya- Hello everyone. I am back early with a very special request from a very awesome friend XD! ArtisticMind3 asked me to write a hard-core three-shot. I'm not sure if I did it right though. Is a three-shot where they put it in three times or when they cum three times?**

**Zoro- Please don't make me answer that.**

**Maya- ? Oh well I hope that you all enjoy reading this as much as I loved writing it. ;)**

* * *

Zoro pouted as Nami called Sanji over. "He doesn't need to help me! I can do it myself!" Zoro argued.

"Zoro you can barely do it by yourself I don't want to see how you do it with one hand! Sanji hurry up!" Nami growled.

"Ok I get it but anyone but him!" Zoro pleaded.

"Everyone else is busy besides me, Robin and Sanji and neither Robin nor I wish to wash you." Nami said.

"Then I'll wait until Chopper can help me." Zoro said.

"Like hell you reek and I can't stand another moment of your smell. Sanji!" Nami yelled.

"Yes Nami dear you called." Sanji asked as he ran down the Merry's stairs and towards her.

"Help Zoro take a bath." Nami ordered.

"What?" Sanji asked. His face pale.

"Ever since he broke his wrist he's been skipping his bath so I want you to go in there and make sure he doesn't come out until he smells like roses. If you have too you are allowed to hold him down and wash him by force." Nami said.

"Hey I never agreed to any of this!" Zoro yelled.

"You don't get a choice and before you say anything you don't have a choice either Sanji." Nami said wagging a finger in Sanji's face.

"R-right Nami-san." Sanji bowed in defeat.

"No." Zoro said crossing his good arm under his bad one.

"Are you so scared of Sanji washing you?" Nami teased.

"I'm not scared of anything." Zoro stated.

"Good then let Sanji wash you. This is the end of the conversation." Nami said as she turned and walked away. Zoro's jaw dropped when he realized that he fell for her trap. Sanji stared at him for a while before turning and heading towards the bathroom.

"Come on dumb ass I can smell you from here." Sanji called over his shoulder. Zoro glared at Sanji as he shut his mouth and followed after him. Sanji lead them to the bathroom. Every once in a while looking over his shoulder to make sure Zoro was still there. It wouldn't be the first time he skipped out on a bath.

Once they reached the bathroom door Sanji held it open. Zoro glared at him and stormed inside slamming the door behind him. Sanji stared at the wood that was now in his face.

"Oi shit head open the door." Sanji demanded. His fist slamming against the door.

"Fuck you!" Zoro yelled back.

"Do you want me to break this door down and wash you by force!" Sanji yelled.

"Like you can you pervert!" Zoro yelled back. "I'm not weak enough to be held down by you!"

"Then I'll get Luffy to help me hold you down as I wash you! Do you really want that to happen?" Sanji yelled. The door slowly opened reveling an embarrassed and pissed off Zoro. "Will you quit fighting me now?"

"No promises." Zoro said as he closed the door once Sanji entered.

"Whatever just strip." Sanji said. Zoro glared at him before turning away. This caught Sanji's interest. 'Is Zoro being shy?' Keeping quiet Sanji watched as Zoro struggled out of his shirt. "Come here." Sanji said as he moved over to Zoro.

Sanji's hands held Zoro's injured arm as he carefully slid it out of his shirt. After his shirt was gone he also helped Zoro take off his hamaki. His fingers tracing a line down Zoro's skin as he did so. Zoro shivered and pulled away. Sanji watched Zoro from behind as he tried to undo his belt.

Seeing that he was having trouble Sanji wrapped his arms around him and held Zoro's hand. "Need some help getting these off too?" Sanji whispered into Zoro's ear as he used his free hand to tug at Zoro's belt and pants. Zoro shivered as Sanji's warm breath ghosted over his ear.

"I, I can do it myself." Zoro said as he tried to pry Sanji's hands off him.

"If you can't even get me off how do you expect to take off your pants?" Sanji laughed into Zoro's ear. Sanji swatted his hand away and slowly began to undo Zoro's belt. Zoro face was a light pink colour as he tried to look anywhere but at Sanji's hands or face.

"What are you looking at?" Sanji asked as he pulled Zoro's pants down. Sanji's lips grazing Zoro's ear as he spoke. The hair of his beard tickling Zoro's ear lobe. Now that he was free of his clothes Zoro stepped away.

"You can go now." Zoro said refusing to face Sanji.

"No I have to stay here and help you wash." Sanji said as he turned to the tub and turned the warm water on. Putting his hand under the warm spray Sanji checked the temperature then turned the cold tap on. The duo spray feeling perfect on his skin. "You ready?"

"No you have to go." Zoro said. Sanji sighed and turned around. Zoro was still facing the wall. His hands doing their best to hide his private parts. By the way Zoro's butt was clenched he must feel nervous and awkward.

Sanji chuckled and made his way over to where Zoro stood. Smirking he gave Zoro's ass a hard slap. Zoro yelped and jumped away from Sanji. His eyes were wide like saucepans. He covered his ass with his hands and stared at Sanji. "There, you're not hiding yourself anymore."

Zoro looked down and realized that he was fully exposed to Sanji. His face turning from a light pink to full out red. Even his neck and ears were covered in the dark colour. "Sh SHUT UP!"

"Only if you get into the bath." Sanji reasoned.

Zoro continued blushing and glaring as he shifted his way over to the tub. He was about to lift his leg into the water when he spoke. "Would you stop staring."

"Why, does it matter? I mean we both have the same equipment." Sanji said as he turned back to the tub to turn off the water. If it could Zoro's blush would have deepened. Without further hesitation Zoro stepped into the warm water. He sank into it. His muscles relaxing in the warm water. It felt so good against his skin that he ended up forgetting Sanji's presence completely.

Sanji seeing his decided to take advantage. Quickly shedding himself of his own clothing Sanji threw them aside and stepped into the opposite end of the tub. The water rose and almost fell over the edge. Feeling the shift in the water brought Zoro out of his lost train of thought. "What are you doing?"

"I'm joining you." Sanji said as he moved closer to Zoro and grabbed the soap. "Beside Nami wanted me to wash you and if you did it yourself you'd have done a terrible job." Grabbing Zoro's good hand Sanji pulled him so that he sat in his lap.

"What the hell are you doing!" Zoro yelled as he tried to pull away from Sanji.

"Washing you, duh." Sanji said as he wrapped one of his arms around Zoro's waist and used his other hand to begin washing Zoro's chest. Zoro tensed as the soap was messaged into his skin. The water would splash up and wash the suds down his body and into the water. Sanji continued to run his hands in slow circles causing Zoro to begin to relax. Getting an evil idea Sanji circled Zoro's nipple with the soap before going over it.

Zoro's body tensed again as Sanji did this. Sanji noticed and continued it as if he didn't realize what he was doing. Zoro's body began to twist and lift out of the water as his body arched. "Zoro if you keep this up I won't be able to clean you properly and then I'll have to start all over again." Sanji laughed as he moved on to do the same to the other nipple.

"This is not cleaning." Zoro hissed between muffled moans.

"What do you mean? Your nipples are so clean now." Sanji teased as he moved lower with the soap. This time he used it to run over Zoro's belly button and as he slid past it he flicked his finger into it. Zoro was unable to stifle his moan. It fell between his lips and hung in the air. Zoro's body tensed and shivered. Blinking Sanji stared at the white markings that now clung to the walls and Zoro's chest.

Zoro was breathing heavily. His body completely relaxed as he leaned onto Sanji. Sanji slowly drew his finger through it as he chuckled into Zoro's ear. "Wow I wasn't expecting that." As he laughed he brought his finger to his lips and licked it off. Zoro watched through laden and lust filled eyes. Running his finger through it again Sanji brought it to Zoro's lips this time.

Zoro stuck out his tongue and licked it off Sanji's finger. "I guess I'll have to wash you again." Helping Zoro up Sanji leaned him over the edge of the tub. "Careful of your hand."

Zoro complied with everything that Sanji told him to do. 'It must be from the fact that he was still high off of his orgasm.' Sanji thought. Placing his hands on Zoro's hips Sanji raised them until they were level with his face. Using his hands Sanji spread Zoro's ass cheeks. This shocked Zoro back to reality. Leaning on his good a hand Zoro looked around at Sanji. "What are you doing?"

"Cleaning." Sanji said as he licked up the crack of Zoro's ass. Zoro gasped and jumped forward when Sanji's tongue ran over his anus. "Oh sensitive here aren't we?" Sanji then circled Zoro's anus with his tongue before forcing it in through the tight ring of muscle.

Zoro jumped forward and clutched at the tub. If it wasn't for Sanji's hands then he would have fallen out of the tub. Sanji pushed his tongue in as far as it would go and wiggled it around. His taste buds rubbing against Zoro's insides and giving him a good taste. Pulling back Sanji licked his lips. "Not as bad as I thought it would be."

"Gross." Zoro panted then gasped as Sanji began thrusting his tongue in and out. When it started to loosen Sanji added a finger. The water washing in and helping him move easier. Zoro was lost in his own world as he thrusted back onto Sanji.

Pulling his face back Sanji added two more fingers. Zoro's pants began to mix with the sound of water splashing and Sanji's knuckles hitting against his ass. Pushing his fingers in deeper Sanji could feel something hard inside Zoro just touch his fingertips. Pushing in even further he was able to apply pressure to it.

Zoro's back arched and a loud moan fell from his lips. Sanji felt his cock twitch as Zoro's anus tightened around his fingers. Zoro looked over his shoulder at Sanji and panted. "Wh.. what was.. that?"

Licking his lips Sanji pushed against it again instead of answering. Zoro fell forward with his forehead now on the tubs edge as he gasped and withered at Sanji's every touch. Pulling his fingers out Sanji could no longer wait.

"This might hurt at first." Sanji said as he lined up his cock and pushed his way in. Zoro was tight around him and Sanji rubbed his back to get him to calm down. "It's ok, relax."

Zoro nodded at Sanji's words and allowed his muscles to loosen up. Sanji once again thrusted forward sheathing his cock inside of Zoro. Zoro bit down on his lip to stifle a loud cry that was trying to force it's way though. Sanji stopped moving so that Zoro could get used to the feeling of something so big being inside him.

Once Zoro's breathing had calmed down Sanji started to pull out. Once his tip was the only part still in he thrust forward again. Zoro's hips bucked back against his and a pattern was formed. Zoro meeting Sanji's every thrust. Sanji leaned over Zoro's back and started pumping Zoro's cock.

"Can you feel me moving around inside?" Sanji asked. Zoro's face was the darkest red that Sanji had ever seen. Getting an idea Sanji spoke again. "Can you hear as my balls slap against your ass?" Zoro whimpered but refused to speak. "Can you hear what I'm saying or do I need to repeat myself?"

"Yes." Zoro gasped.

"Yes what?" Sanji asked a smirk plastered onto his face.

"I can hear you." Zoro moaned. "I can feel you!" Zoro hung his head in shame from the embarrassment of the words he just yelled.

Sanji chuckled and pulled out of Zoro. Zoro looked over his shoulder at Sanji. A small pout on his lips. "Ride me."

Zoro's eyes widened before he nodded. Shifting through the water he placed both legs on either side of Sanji's hips. Using his good hand to line up Sanji's cock Zoro began to sit down. Sanji's hands on his waist were the only thing stopping him from falling onto it. A shiver ran up his spine as Sanji slipped inside him again. In a matter of moments Zoro was riding Sanji as if his life depended on it.

Sanji smiled up at Zoro who seemed to be lost in a world of his own. Reaching a hand out Sanji stroked gently up and down Zoro's shaft. Zoro's moans fell out between his lips. "Zoro if you're not careful then the others might here."

"Sh.. shut up… I AH I can't..keep .. quiet." Zoro moaned. "Ah so close." Zoro shivered and tightened up around Sanji as he came for a second time. His seed splashing up onto his and Sanji's stomachs. Sanji following right after him. His seed filling Zoro's anus.

Zoro leaned into Sanji's chest as the last of Sanji's seed filled him. They laid in the bath as they caught their breath. Sanji caught his first. Placing his palms around Zoro's face, Sanji lifted it up and placed his lips against Zoro's in a gentle kiss.

Zoro leaned into it, slowly moving his lips against Sanji's. Sanji slowly traced his hands down Zoro's sides. Placing them on his hips Sanji lifted Zoro up so that his cock could slip out. Zoro shivered as Sanji's still warm cum spilled out of him.

"You okay?" Sanji asked.

"My ass hurts." Zoro mumbled into Sanji's chest. Sanji chuckled as he ran his hand through Zoro's hair.

"I'm sorry if my dick was too much for you." Sanji laughed which earned him a twist on the nipple from Zoro. "Ouch, hey don't turn me on again." Zoro blushed hearing this and hid his face in the space between Sanji's neck and shoulder. "We're all dirty again, we might as well empty the tub and just shower. Zoro nodded and stood up to allow Sanji to reach the plug.

Zoro watched the water drained from the tub as Sanji closed the curtains and turned on the shower. Luke warm water splashed over his back and he couldn't help the pleased sigh that escaped his lips. Sanji smiled at him and picked up the shampoo. Pouring a good amount into his hand Sanji began to scrub it into Zoro's hair.

"This isn't my shampoo." Zoro stated.

"It's mine, yours sucks." Sanji said as he rinsed the shampoo out of Zoro's hair.

"Hey my shampoo is just fine." Zoro grumbled.

"If you want your hair to be as rough as sandpaper then sure." Sanji said. "Now hold still or it'll get in your eye." Zoro continued to struggle and the soap slid into Zoro's eye. Zoro flinched and closed his eye.

"Ouch fuck." Zoro cursed. Raising his good hand Zoro tried to rub it out.

"I warned you." Sanji sighed as he pulled Zoro's hands away from his face. Pulling Zoro towards the water Sanji helped him wash it out. Once the stinging was gone Zoro pulled his head out of the spray of the water. Sanji cupped his cheek and pulled his head towards him. "Open your eyes and let me see."

Zoro did as he was told and allowed Sanji to look into his eyes. The proximity was too much for Zoro. He could feel Sanji's breath dance across his face. The thoughts of what they did just moments ago forcing their way into his head as blood rushed to the other one. Using his hands to hide himself Zoro tried to make sure that Sanji didn't notice. 'What would he say if he found out I got hard from him being so close?'

Sanji saw the pinkness in Zoro's cheeks and leaned in closer. "Is the water too warm for you? You're going red."

"I'm fine." Zoro said trying to take a step back. The tub was slippery from the water and Zoro ended up slipping. His hand tried to grab onto something to hold him up but to his luck he grabbed Sanji and together the fell to the floor with Sanji falling on top of Zoro.

"You okay?" Sanji asked.

"Fine." Zoro squeaked out hoping that Sanji wouldn't move his leg. Sanji moved to stand up but the friction on his legs had him stop. Arching his body Sanji looked between them. Zoro cursed as his erection was in plain view.

"If you were still horny you should have told me." Sanji chuckled as he pressed kisses to Zoro's forehead and nose. Leaning down Sanji licked Zoro's ear. "I'd love to go for another round. Picking Zoro up in a bride carry Sanji wrapped Zoro and himself in towels and turned off the water. Opening the door Sanji walked out.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" Zoro asked as he looked around to see if anyone was around.

"The bedroom." Sanji smirked.

Nami hearing the shower being turned off stood up and headed to the bathroom. When she got there the door was wide open and both Sanji's and Zoro's clothes were thrown on the floor. Feeling mad at the lack of cleanliness Nami stormed her way to the boys' room. On her way she passed by Robin who stopped her.

"If you're on your way to see them I suggest you wait another hour or so." Robin said. "It seems to be there mating season."

"Those dumb asses did they even try to wash themselves!" Nami growled.

* * *

**Maya- I hope I did well on this. Anyway please review and if you have a request don't be afraid to say it. I love hearing your ideas. Also if you enjoyed this story try checking out some of my others ones. See you all in another story XD**


End file.
